monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Giant Slug
Encyclopedia Entry A monster with a lower body like that of a slug, which prefers dark and damp places. Originally they were shelled monsters, but the shell was getting in the way, so they discarded it through the process of evolution in order to obtain even more pleasure. When they spot a man that strikes their fancy, their mating instinct takes over and they slimily crawl across the ground, heading in a straight line for the man. However, they have extremely leisurely personalities and their movement is slow as well, so if one runs right away, there probably won't be any danger. But no matter how docile they may be, one must never approach them. Their body is always covered in slimy, sticky mucus. If a man approaches, he'll get caught in the slimy mucus and then, with his movement snared, they'll climb over him with their mucus covered lower body and have sticky sex. When having sex, they caress the man's body while smearing the sticky mucus all over every inch of it. If they paint him with the mucus, then their slimy body will become able to stick to his more persistently and they'll be able to give him a taste of pleasure that will leave him wanting more. This mucus overflows from their vagina as well, and during coitus it covers the penis and is drawn out into strings while they continually provide sticky pleasure while making lots of obscene noise. Additionally, they prefer to have sticky sex over a long period of time. Once they start having sex, it may take several hours, or even an entire day before the dull wet noises stop. Since the rise of the current Demon Lord, only females have been confirmed, but it seems they were hermaphrodites in the past. Perhaps as a vestige, it seems that rarely, when they spot a human woman, they'll shower her in mucus without much thought and make her all sticky. Their sticky body is vulnerable to salt and if their body is covered in it, their moisture will be absorbed and their body will shrink into a child-like form. It doesn't kill them and it doesn't cause pain or anything similar, but since they'll try to reclaim the moisture they lost by being showered in a man's semen, in contrast with their child-like appearance, they become even more aggressive about attacking men. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Giant_Slug_book_profile.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page ooname.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= Giant Slug.PNG|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Official MGE Artwork= File:Giant_Slug_1.PNG|When covered in salt, they change into a small body like this. They attack men in order to have this childish body showered in lots of semen. |-|Fan Artwork= Trpg.jpg|Illustration for unofficial Sword World 2.0 supplement. Item Using, by Kojikoji. 1462039442924.jpg|By http://kuroonehalf.deviantart.com/ kuroonehalf Cv2LS3FVUAA8-Mp.jpg|By https://twitter.com/koburatuisut/status/791942435236487168 slug.jpg|Maid slug by lionrunner C4TVLplVUAADIJR.jpg|By https://twitter.com/koburatuisut/status/830023836615602176 75640257_p0.png|by Kurovah mge_giant_slug_by_adelineleona_dddw7wv.jpg|by AdelineLeona EE4cukyUwAAX-Dp.jpg|by AltairLeVega Screenshot_2019-09-29 1569763263172 png (PNG Image, 5000 × 5000 pixels).png References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Shell Family Category:Mollusc Type Category:Main Species Category:Gentle Category:Slow